dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges (Heroes of Dragon Age)
Challenges in Heroes of Dragon Age are battles which reward the player with characters or runes in addition to gold and experience. There is one on each quest map (with the exception of Map 1), and becomes available after the final battle of that map has been defeated for the first time. At any given time, one challenge in the game may be marked with a special timed event. During this period, the challenge will either offer additional gold and experience, or one or more characters not normally available as drops from that challenge. Many of these special challenges offer the chance to win Legendary characters that cannot be found anywhere else in the game. The timed events generally occur three times per day, the same event each time. The following lists the characters and types of runes known to be available from each challenge during normal gameplay. Map 2: Brecilian Challenge *Werewolf (Common) *Wolf (Common) *Sylvan (Uncommon) *Lady of the Forest (Epic) *Common Rune of Health *Uncommon Rune of Health Map 3: Deep Roads Challenge *Hurlock Bolter (Common) *Hurlock Grunt (Common) *Hurlock Emissary (Uncommon) *Revenant (Rare) *Common Rune of Control *Uncommon Rune of Control Map 4: Dust Town Challenge *Carta Thug (Common) *Carta Assassin (Uncommon) *Coterie Thief (Uncommon) *Grey Warden Rogue (Rare) *Common Rune of Quick Targeting Map 5: Fereldan Challenge *Blackstone Irregular (Common) *Mabari (Uncommon) *Kirkwall Guard (Uncommon) *Circle Senior Enchanter (Rare) *Templar Carver (Rare) *Grey Warden Carver (Epic) *Common Rune of Power Map 6: Tevinter Challenge *Elven Mage (Uncommon) *Tevinter Warrior (Uncommon) *Tevinter Arcane Warrior (Rare) *Tevinter Battlemage (Rare) *Fenris (Epic) Map 7: Circle Tower Challenge *Elf Bandit (Common) *Dalish Hunter (Uncommon) *Elf Apostate (Uncommon) *Abomination (Rare) *Circle Mage Bethany (Rare) *Anders (Epic) *Uncommon Rune of Knowledge Map 8: Dalish Challenge *Bear (Common) *Elven Mage (Uncommon) *Elf Bard (Uncommon) *Charred Sylvan (Rare) *Dalish Warrior (Rare) *Velanna (Epic) *Merrill (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Health Map 9: Qunari Challenge *Nug (Common) *Karashok (Uncommon) *Tal-Vashoth Marauder (Uncommon) *Tal-Vashoth Berserker (Rare) *Sten (Rare) *The Arishok (Epic) *Isabela (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Power Map 10: Undead Challenge *Skeleton Mage (Common) *Devouring Skeleton (Uncommon) *Walking Corpse (Uncommon) *Abomination (Rare) *Desire demon (Rare) *Pride Demon (Epic) *Queen of the Blackmarsh (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Knowledge Map 11: Fade Challenge *Devouring corpse (Uncommon) *Blighted werewolf (Uncommon) *Rage Demon (Rare) *Revenant (Rare) *Arcane Horror (Epic) *Shah Wyrd (Legendary) * Rare Rune of Greed Map 12: Ancient Thaig Challenge *Shriek (Uncommon) *Armored ogre (Rare) *Genlock alpha (Rare) *Ogre commander (Epic) *Ancient darkspawn (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Quick Targeting Map 13: Nevarra Challenge *Tevinter Warrior (Uncommon) *Tevinter Slaver (Rare) *Harlequin (Rare) *Leliana (Epic) *Barkspawn (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Shelding Map 14: Chateau Challenge *Halla (Uncommon) *Velghast (Rare) *Wyvern (Rare) *Chevalier (Epic) *Duke Prosper (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Stun Resist Map 15: Eluvian Challenge *Walking Corpse (Uncommon) *Abomination (Rare) *Rage Demon (Rare) *Varterral (Epic) *Keeper Marethari (Legendary) *Rare Rune of Control Map 16: Blackmarsh Challenge *Devouring Corpse (Uncommon) *Pride Abomination (Rare) *Sloth Abomination (Rare) *Pride Demon (Epic) *The Baroness (Legendary) *Epic Rune of Brave Targeting Category:Heroes of Dragon Age